Ridley Scott
Sir Ridley Scott (geboren am 30. November 1937 in England) ist ein britischer Filmregisseur und Produzent. Er ist einer der einflussreichsten und bekanntesten Regisseure der Welt. Mitunter hat er den Hollywood-Action-Film sehr geprägt. Besonders ist er für seinen Film "Alien" bekannt. 2003 wurde Scott von der britischen Königin zum Ritter geschlagen. Leben Geboren am 30. November in South Shields, England, erlernte Ridley Scott Grafikdesign und Malerei am West Hartlepool College of Art und erlangte dort das Diplom mit Auszeichnung. Nur zwei Jahre später studierte er Grafikdesign am Royal College of Art. Auch hier schloss er 1963 mit Auszeichnung ab. Dies verschaffte ihm ein Reisestipendium nach Amerika, wo er für Time Life, Inc arbeitete. Als er 1965 zurückkehrte, war er zunächst bei BBC als Szenenbildner beschäftigt. Dadurch arbeitete er an beliebten Fernsehproduktionen, wie die Science-Fiction-Serie Out of the Unknown. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde er ins Trainingsprogramm für Regisseure aufgenommen und inszenierte einige Episoden selbst. 1968 verließ Scott BBC und gründete Ridley Scott Associates (RSA). Bei diesem Projekt entwickelte Scott über 2000 Werbespots, die zum Teil auch ausgezeichnet wurden. Seinen Durchbruch schaffte er mit Alien - Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt aus dem Jahr 1979. Auch Blade Runner (1982) erwies sich als großer Erfolg. Danach lief es nicht so gut für den britischen Regisseur, dessen Werke Legende oder Der Mann im Hintergrund nicht an den Erfolg der bisherigen Filme anknüpfen konnten. Im Jahr 2000 allerdings feierte Scott sein Comeback mit Gladiator, welches den Oscar für den besten Film im Jahr 2000 gewann. Seither folgten Filme wie Königreich der Himmel (2005), Prometheus - Dunkle Zeichen (2012) und Exodus: Götter und Könige (2014). Filmografie Als Regisseur * 1965: Boy and Bicycle (Kurzfilm) * 1977: Die Duellisten (The Duellists) * 1979: Alien – Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt (Alien) * 1982: Blade Runner * 1984: 1984 (Werbefilm) * 1985: Legende (Legend) * 1987: Der Mann im Hintergrund (Someone to Watch Over Me) * 1989: Black Rain * 1991: Thelma & Louise * 1992: 1492 – Die Eroberung des Paradieses (1492: Conquest of Paradise) * 1996: White Squall – Reißende Strömung (White Squall) * 1997: Die Akte Jane (G.I. Jane) * 2000: Gladiator (Film) * 2001: Black Hawk Down * 2001: Hannibal (2001) * 2003: Tricks (Matchstick Men) * 2005: Königreich der Himmel (Kingdom of Heaven) * 2006: Ein gutes Jahr (A Good Year) * 2007: American Gangster * 2008: Der Mann, der niemals lebte (Body of Lies) * 2010: Robin Hood (2010) * 2012: Prometheus – Dunkle Zeichen (Prometheus) * 2013: The Counselor * 2014: Exodus: Götter und Könige (Exodus: Gods and Kings) Als Produzent * 1991: Thelma & Louise * 1992: 1492 – Die Eroberung des Paradieses (1492 – Conquest of Paradise) * 1994: Schrei in die Vergangenheit (The Browning Version) * 1997: Die Akte Jane (G.I. Jane) * 1998: Clay Pigeons – Lebende Ziele (Clay Pigeons) * 2000: Ein heißer Coup (Where the Money Is) * 2001: Black Hawk Down * 2001: Hannibal (2001) * 2003: Tricks (Matchstick Men) * 2005: Königreich der Himmel (Kingdom of Heaven) * 2005: In den Schuhen meiner Schwester (In Her Shoes) * 2006: Ein gutes Jahr (A Good Year) * 2007: American Gangster * 2007: Die Ermordung des Jesse James durch den Feigling Robert Ford (The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford) * 2008: Der Mann, der niemals lebte (Body of Lies) * 2009: Das schwarze Herz (Tell-Tale) * Seit 2009: Good Wife (Fernsehserie, Ausführender Produzent) * 2010: Robin Hood (2010) * 2011: The Grey – Unter Wölfen (The Grey) * 2012: Prometheus – Dunkle Zeichen (Prometheus) * 2012: Die Tore der Welt (World Without End) * 2013: Stoker (Film) * 2013: The East * 2013: Auge um Auge (2013) (Out of the Furnace) * 2014: Exodus: Götter und Könige (Exodus: Gods and Kings) * 2015: Kind 44 (Child 44) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:1937 Geboren